hannahmontanafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hannah Montana- Der Film
Hannah Montana – Der Film ist ein US-amerikanischer Spielfilm aus dem Jahr 2009. Er basiert auf der right|340pxgleichnamigen Disney-Serie Hannah Montana. Der Kinostart in den USA war der 10. April 2009. In Deutschland wurde der Filmstart auf den 1. Juni statt auf den 4. Juni 2009 vorverlegt. Am 25. April 2009 fand bereits die Vorpremiere in ca. 100 Kinos statt. Handlung Miley Stewart ist überfordert mit ihrem Alter Ego Hannah Montana. Nach dem Ende des Konzerts und dem Filmen des Musik-Videos zum Song „The Best of Both Worlds 2009 Movie Mix“ nimmt Oswald, ein Journalist für ein Magazin, mit einer Kamera ein Gespräch zwischen Hannah und ihrer Presseagentin Vita auf und erfährt, dass Hannah ein Geheimnis hat. Allerdings bekommt Miley Schwierigkeiten, als sie mit Tyra Banks um ein Paar Schuhe kämpft, das Miley ihrer besten Freundin Lilly zum Geburtstag schenken wollte. Als Oswald ihr heimlich folgt, ist sie gezwungen, als Hannah Montana zu Lillys Geburtstag zu kommen, und zieht die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich anstatt auf Lilly. Oliver und Rico versuchen Lilly dabei aufzuhalten, ihre Geburtstagsparty zu verlassen, doch die Situation spitzt sich zu, als Rico einen Geburtstagskuchen explodieren lässt. Hannahs und Tyras Kampf erscheint auf der Titelseite eines Magazins und Mileys Vater Robby ist wütend. Am selben Tag fliegen sie, so glaubt Miley, in einem Privatjet zu den World Music Awards in New York City. Allerdings landet das Flugzeug wider Erwarten in Crowley Corners, Tennssee, Mileys Heimatstadt. Es stellt sich bald heraus, dass Robby wegen des Geburtstags von Ruby, Mileys Großmutter, nach Crowley Corners fliegen wollte. Außerdem wollte er Miley zeigen, welches Leben sie hätte haben können, wenn sie nicht weggezogen wären. Als Miley fragt, ob sie jemals wieder Hannah Montana sein darf, antwortet Robby, dass sie ihn nochmal in zwei Wochen fragen solle. In Tennessee findet Robby eine neue Liebe, Lorelei. Miley verliebt sich in ihren früheren Freund Travis Brody. Miley verbringt Zeit mit ihrer besten Freundin Lilly, die zusammen mit Hannahs Band und Crew kommt. Als Hannah Travis ermutigt, Miley um ein Date zu bitten, sagt Miley ja, jedoch hatte sie auch zu einem Abendessen mit dem Bürgermeister als Hannah zur gleichen Zeit zugesagt. Miley läuft die ganze Zeit zwischen dem Essen mit dem Bürgermeister zu Travis und wieder zurück. Als Miley aus dem Haus des Abendessens mit dem Bürgermeister geht und ihre Perücke in der Hand hält, sieht Travis sie dabei und lehnt sie ab. Miley ist am Boden zerstört. Danach muss Robby mit Lorelei die Beziehung beenden, um auf Miley Acht zu geben. Auf einem Hannah-Montana-Konzert im Ort stoppt Hannah mitten im Song, als sie Travis sieht. Sie fühlt sich schuldig und zieht ihre Perücke herunter. Sie meint, dass sie nie wieder Hannah Montana sein könne, doch ein kleines Mädchen erwidert, dass alle Anwesenden niemandem ihr Geheimnis erzählen werden. Das ganze Publikum ruft „Hannah“. Als sie ihre Perücke wieder anzieht, schießt Oswald ein Foto mit der Kamera seines Mobiltelefons und rennt weg. Doch Miley/Hannah und Robby können ihn überzeugen, seinen Töchtern zuliebe das Foto nicht an den Verlag zu senden, und Oswald lässt sich überreden und kündigt seinen Job. Am Ende küsst sie Travis. Robby und Lorelei erneuern ihre Beziehung. Songs aus dem Film #„You’ll Always Find Your Way Back Home“ - Hannah Montana #„Let’s Get Crazy“ - Hannah Montana #„The Good Life“ - Hannah Montana #„Everything I Want“ - Steve Ruschton #„Don’t Walk Away“ - Miley Cyrus #„Hoedown Throwdown“ - Miley Cyrus #„Dream“ - Miley Cyrus #„The Climb“ - Miley Cyrus #„Butterfly Fly Away“ - Miley Cyrus and Billy Ray Cyrus #„Backwards“ (Akustisch) - Rascal Flatts #„Back to Tennessee“ - Billy Ray Cyrus #„Crazier“ - Taylor Swift #„Bless the Broken Road“ - (akustisch) - Rascal Flatts #„Let’s Do This“ - Hannah Montana #„Spotlight“ - Hannah Montana #„Game Over“ - Steve Rushton #„What’s Not to Like“ - Hannah Montana Diashow Tumblr m0y0nzucx51rrco98o2 250.jpg Tumblr m0y0nzucx51rrco98o1 250.jpg Tumblr m10j700awD1r9vapmo1 cover.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo4 1280.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo3 1280.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo2 1280.jpg Tumblr m0yedwN26V1r8u9qjo1 250.jpg Tumblr m0yd1iKSVU1qicp3uo5 250.jpg Kategorie:Film